Sweet Song
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: He said he'd take the gag off. Sam still fights. Endgame.


**Season five. Endgame.**

**Spoilers here man.**

**Summary: He said he'd take the gag off. Sam still fights. Endgame.**

**Warning: Spoiiillersss. Bad writing.**

**Disclaimer: I own none...just the silly idea. AH! **

**Another night of staying up I do believe, listening to nostalgic songs because I'm a hopeless romantic and I like to reminisce. :) yeaahh.**

**My muse is all over the place atm, I can't seem to focus on the ideas, so this is a little practice getting back I guess.**

**Here we go.**

"Sam, c'mon. I can feel you"

He stared head on in the broken mirror, hard eyes searching in the glass for the struggling boy.

"Scratching away in there" he mumbled, cocking his head in annoyance.

"Look," The Devil sighed, "I'll take the gag off okay"

He felt Sam choke, his lungs heave and the Devil let him take a breath before taking control again and he felt Sam whiplash back, his hands bound.

"You got me all wrong kiddo,"

Sam heaved in the mirror, saw himself and it was darkened, as if he was shrouded in evil and he let himself become this...he thought-

"You thought you could win? Please, Sam...you weren't using your noggin were you?"

Sam lunged forward, straining when he couldn't even lift his hand.

"You tricked me, as soon as I let you in..."

The Devil shrugged, a small coy smile on Sam's lips. "I wanted to win. Can't blame me, it's taken so long to get back here, to find you...I couldn't let that slip. Sorry for the cage Sam, can't have you fighting me when I tear Michael apart now can I?"

"Let me out" Sam breathed. "You can't keep me here forever"

The Devil glanced down, a smiling playing on his lips and he looked up, face clear and stared into Sam's eyes. "I can. And I just may"

"No, I'll fight you with every breath-"

With a sudden shift Sam no longer saw himself through the mirror and instead a very dark, very human like form swayed in front of him and he saw Nick's hand reach out and cover his mouth.

"You can't if you can't breathe Sam. You can't if you all you do is stay in here, trapped in your own mind...and I can make that happen.

Sam bucked against his hand, his eyes bright with fear and pain and he pushed and pulled his body and still the chains held.

Nick let go and Sam sagged forward, his chin touching his chest.

"I don't have you wrong..."Sam rasped. "You're just like every other black eyed son-"

Sam grunted, Nick pulled his fist back along with some of Sam's blood.

"I only put you in here because you pushed at me too much and I can still feel you _thinking _too loud, always calling for _Dean, _you think he's coming? Here?...In your own mind to save you?...No."

Sam's nostrils flared as he glared up.

"I can make this easy for you Sam...or I can make it hard"

Nick leaned forward on his haunches. "What's it gonna be?"

Sam craned his head forward and spat in the Devil's face.

The Devil's eyes flashed in anger as he stood, his sleeve wiping away Sam's saliva.

"You think just because we're in _your _head you can't feel pain? I can make it just like Hell Sam, your worst nightmare..."

Sam continued to glare.

"Fine, this is your choice. I'll come back when you're a little used to my way of thinking"

The Devil snapped his fingers and the gag was back around Sam's mouth, the chains pulling his hands further above him, wider. But still Sam glared.

"Being like Dean won't you help you now kiddo"

Just as the Devil left Sam's dark box he turned to Sam and grinned. "I hope you like your playmate, been having a look around your head...and this seemed as appropriate as any"

Sam heard Lucifer's laugh as Alastair walked through the darkness and smiled a bloody smile.

"Revenge is so sweet, isn't it Sam?"

Sam's eyes widened as he struggled.

As Lucifer straightened his jacket in the mirror he heard the echo of Sam's screams locked in a room he'd never escape.

"I've missed the music"

xoxox

_"DEEAAN! Help me!"_

_"Deeeaaaaannn!"_

**Hmm...not sure what to say to this. Meh. :) Thanks guys!**


End file.
